


The Makings of Magic

by pinksense



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-debut, Self Confidence Issues, soobin has a Crush, trainees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksense/pseuds/pinksense
Summary: In the hollow dance studio of BigHit's newfangled building, Soobin learns there's magic inside him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	The Makings of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> my drafts literally said: just post it and get it over with uglie

For a lot of people, it takes several years of hard labor and sacrifice to perfect the art of dance and all its meticulous forms. For people like Soobin, it takes just as long to even understand the entire concept of it. 

Begrudgingly, for someone like Yeonjun, it takes about zero seconds after being born into the world.

Someone tell Soobin; how is it fair that a person could possess more talent and charisma on the tip of their big toe than most of the harrowing BigHit trainees of their generation combined? How does this person, in all his majestic glory, even manage to coexist with individuals who—in their dance instructor’s words that were not so subtly directed at Soobin—own two left feet? Just how? 

Choi Yeonjun was just out of his league in all possible interpretations of the statement. He’s way up there, lounging metaphorically on his number one trainee throne reigning over the rest of them. Legendary BigHit Trainee, is what the others have been calling him, and frankly, not Soobin, not even Beomgyu would dare argue with the accuracy the proclaimed title holds. Soobin guesses some people are just born to be stars, while others are just lucky to be born into the same galaxy. 

That being said, Soobin is not above admitting (to himself) that he can watch Yeonjun dance for hours on end and never stop feeling in awe.

“Shit, I messed up.” Yeonjun hisses in unison with the loud squeak of his worn out Old Skool Vans against the shiny floor of their practice room. “Did you record that last bit? I wanna see if I can improve it.” 

_What are you even saying? You did that perfectly like you always do._ Soobin opts not to say. Yeonjun takes his silence as an invitation to slump down next to him on the floor and peer into Soobin’s phone himself. He’s hovering so close that Soobin involuntarily inhales the mixed scent of sweat and laundry detergent emitting from the back of his neck—not that he minds, really. 

“Can’t we get something to eat? We’ve been doing this for hours and I’m _starving_.” Soobin drones, overstating his exasperation. For real though, the fact that he’d held up his phone to film Yeonjun’s incessant freestyling to random pop songs for two hours should be more than enough to warrant a complaint. “My arms are literally about to fall off.” He lets Yeonjun pull his phone out of his grip. 

“Come on Soobinie, just a few more songs. I’m really feeling it today.” He gently jabs the phone into Soobin’s hand and speaks playfully. “I’ll treat you with tteokbokki if you stay here with me. You don’t even have to film me anymore. It’s just more fun with an audience.” 

If Soobin is being honest, he would admit he does quite enjoy being Yeonjun’s only patron. He feels pride in being the one Yeonjun asks to accompany him during these times of overindulgence. 

“I had tteokbokki for lunch.” Soobin sighs, but who is he, in this economy, to decline free food? “Fine. The one with extra cheese and a side of gimbap, nothing less.”

Yeonjun lets out an excitable noise and shuffles to his feet. “It’s a deal.” 

“I guess I’ll record you anyway.”

Soobin is propping his phone up when Yeonjun abruptly stops from walking and dramatically turns to face him. “Wait, you know what? You should just join me.”

“What?” 

“Dance. With me.” Yeonjun suggests before leaping into a small curtsy dance like he’s in a scene from La La Land. The laugh that accompanies this makes the invitation impossible to resist despite Soobin being painfully aware of his own absolute lack in finesse—specially compared to the older boy.

So, against his better judgment, he leaves his phone on the floor and lets Yeonjun drag him all the way to the other side of the practice room. 

A familiar hip hop song from Yeonjun’s spotify playlist blows over from the bluetooth speakers in low and erratic bass drops. Yeonjun’s limbs automatically move in accordance with each beat, and he’s hitting them all with impeccable timing. Soobin’s stockpile of acquired dance steps since the beginning of his trainee days could never achieve the sheer musicality of the way Yeonjun moves. The guy shits out pop-lockers like Taehyun belches out high notes in his head voice for heaven’s sake.

But he guesses the embarrassment is worth it for a bit of a fun time. It’s definitely not that he likes making Yeonjun laugh with his silly dance moves. He doesn’t like the way the older boy laughs like he’s coughing out the actual syllables and he sure as hell doesn’t like the way his entire face scrunches into his nose as he does so. Nope.

“Soobinie, your dancing has improved a lot.” Yeonjun comments with a huff, a seemingly impressed gape drawing his features. “You’re actually good at freestyling!”

“You’re kidding right?” Soobin stops flailing his limbs erratically in favor of sending Yeonjun an incredulous look. 

Yeonjun walks away to pause the music and briefly returns. “No! For real. You should really give yourself more credit for your dancing.” He insists.

Soobin tries to gauge the way Yeonjun’s words tumble off his lips. It doesn’t sound fake or patronizing, and Soobin of all people should be able to tell by now with Yeonjun. He’s a good guy, but he had a tendency to be arrogant and sarcastic, which was something Soobin has learned and adapted to the hard way through the days they’ve spent together as trainees. So when he doesn’t sense that familiar wryness in the older boy’s words, he decides that they’re genuine. 

It doesn’t mean he agrees with him though.

“Not as good as you.” Soobin says, and he wishes he doesn’t sound as bitter as he feels. 

The way the corner of Yeonjun’s lips downturn in the slightest has Soobin feeling a little regretful, but it’s not like he can take back what’s already been said.

“I didn’t say you were.” Yeonjun replies casually. “Personally I try not to compare myself with people who are better than me at certain things. There will always be someone better. I just don’t let that fact exist in my head and kill my vibe. That way, in my head I’m the best.” 

Soobin isn’t sure if he’s hearing it right. Who would have thought that The Legendary Choi Yeonjun, would have ever resorted to psyching himself out by way of self-fulfilling prophecy? One would think only the untalented (but arguably hard working) people have this certain mindset, but Soobin supposes psyching yourself up enough can get you as far as being the best trainee your company has ever known. That makes sense. Sure. Who needs actual talent when you _believe_ in yourself?

“That’s like suggesting I should fake it till I make it. No, wait. It’s like you’re admitting _you're_ faking it till you make it. Except hyung, you’ve got nothing to fake. You’re so talented.”

Yeonjun takes off his baseball cap to run his fingers through his hair before putting it back on. He shrugs. “Talent can only take you so far. You have to work hard and have the right attitude for everything to come together.” He speaks, sounding very much like someone who knows what he’s talking about. “And hey, I’m talented but that doesn’t mean I slack off.” He snorts and punches Soobin’s arm playfully.

Soobin wrinkles his nose and rubs the offended area on his arm. “You know that’s not what I meant. I know you train hard too, hyung.” 

Yeonjun sighs. “I think our teacher is tough on you to try and bring you out of your shell. You’re still too shy, Soobinie. That’s why it’s hard for you to show how good you actually are. You need to be more confident in what you can do for other people to see it too.” Yeonjun explains calmly, eyes affixed on Soobin’s reflection on the wall mirror. “I guess I’m lucky though, because I always get to see a side of you that’s a lot less shy.” His face collapses into a big smile. 

Soobin blushes despite himself, but the older boy’s words give him food for thought. Maybe he _does_ need to have a better attitude when it comes to his dancing—and just life in general.

“I’ll work hard then, so you’re not the only one who gets to see it.” Soobin beams and sticks his tongue out.

“That’s what I like to hear. The world will be blessed to see what great things Choi Soobin is capable of.” Yeonjun reaches up to pet Soobin’s cheek.

Soobin exhales, soft and solemn. For the first time in a while he feels confident in something. “Hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s debut together.”

Yeonjun grins. “We’ll make magic together.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tapiocapeol)


End file.
